Diet Mountain Dew (song)
|DS = |album = Born to Die |previous = "Video Games" |next = "National Anthem" }} "Diet Mountain Dew" (alternatively registered as "Diet Mtn Dew") is a song written by Lana Del Rey and Mike Daly, and produced by Emile Haynie and Jeff Bhasker in 2012. It was released on Del Rey's first major-label studio album Born to Die. Two snippets of a 2008 acapella demo called "Diet Mt. Dew Baby" 'leaked during in 2016 Background and composition On May 19, 2010, Del Rey uploaded the song to her defunct SoundCloud profile,https://web.archive.org/web/20100530082249/http://soundcloud.com/lanadelrey and on June 13, 2011 she uploaded it to her personal YouTube channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u89_AiQu9BQ In May 2010, music blog sites began posting reviews of the third demo of the song alongside speculation around Del Rey's upcoming album. The track was met with generally positive reviews. The song is in B♭ minor with a tempo of 88 BPM. The track features motif of a rising then falling scale on the piano accompanied with soaring strings and hip-hop beats that are typical of the other tracks on the album. The track is generally upbeat, and lyrically the song centers on Del Rey asking a man whether they will "be in love forever." There is an overarching theme of drug use. Live performance(s) Del Rey has rarely performed this song and there is only one performance that has been recorded, on November 30, 2011 at the Mod Club in Toronto, Canada. It was performed as an encore. About the performance, she said: "Okay, listen. I fucking hate to make you, like, wait and cheer like that. I fucking hate encores, but listen. But I've really never done this song live but I'm just like 'My set's so fucking short, I wanna like, make it longer,' so. We're just gonna try it. If you judge me, I'll kill you." In media A demo version of the song was featured in season 3, episode 7 of ''90210. Music video(s) Background and description Before the release of Born to Die, Del Rey created two homemade music videos for a demo version of the song, similar to the style of of her other homemade music videos. They feature shots of Del Rey herself and clips she gathered from miscellaneous films and videos. On July 5, 2017, an alternate edit of the first version of the video leaked. It is ultimately the same as the first version with the exception of certain shots being cut differently, and clips that were originally black and white now being color. Cross-references *Roller coasters are mentioned in "Last Girl on Earth", "Hundred Dollar Bill", "Butterflies, Pt .2" and "Breaking My Heart". *Direct reference to "Axl Rose Husband". * The third demo version references "dope and diamonds," a lyric in "Money Power Glory". * "Hit me and tell me you're mine" is a variation of "hit me and it felt like a kiss," present in "Ultraviolence" and "Beautiful Player". * The lyric "divine" is also referenced in "Summer of Sam", "Old Money", and "Guns and Roses", among others. * Del Rey references "Ride" by saying "'cause we gonna take a ride." * Jesus & religion is prevalent throughout Del Rey's music, is directly mentioned in "Trash Magic" and "Body Electric", and was a main character in her short film, Tropico. * Being high/drugs are referenced quite a bit; similar lyrics appear in "Try Tonight", "Boarding School", "You & Me", including others. * The lyric "You're not good to me" references to "Everybody's sayin' that, You're not good for me" from "Back to tha Basics." Official versions * Album version – 3:42 * Instrumental version – 3:46 * Demo version 1 – 3:45 * Demo version 2 – 4:39 * Demo version 3 – 3:39 * "Diet Mtn. Dew Baby" (snippet 1) – 0:10 * "Diet Mtn. Dew Baby" (snippet 2) – 0:10 Lyrics Album version First demo version Second demo version Third demo version Credits ;'''Personnel *Lana Del Rey — vocals, songwriting *Mike Daly — songwriting, vocal production *Emile Haynie — production, drums, additional keyboards *Jeff Bhasker — co-production, keyboards, guitar *Larry Gold — strings arrangement and conduction *Steve Tirpak — strings assistance *Ken Lewis & Brent Kolatalo — additional drums *Manny Marroquin — mixing *Erik Madrid & Chris Galland — assistance *John Davis — mastering ;Technical *Published by BMG Chrysalis / EMI *Mastered at Metropolis Mastering, London, United Kingdom Category:Born to Die songs Category:Songs Category:Born to Die Tour songs Category:Born to Die music videos Category:Music videos Category:Released songs